Mi pequeña
by Colmillos
Summary: ¿Como afrontar un nuevo rol como padre, si nisiquiera te soportas a ti mismo?. Este es el dilema en que se ve enfrentado el amargo profesor de pociones cuando una pequeña bebe aparece en su puerta una misteriosa noche. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aqui yo he vuelto, si señoras y señores he vuelto y con una nueva historia ya que sufro un bloqueo de escritor y mientras trataba de continuar se me ocurrieron varias historias nuevas, aquí les presento una de estas ideas.**

Pareja: Dramione

Historia: Una pequeña niña es encontrada en la puerta de la casa Snape. Debastado por la muerte definitiva de su amada y sin ocupación actual, Dumbledore decide dejar a la pequeña a cargo de nada menos que el solitario y amargo de Snape. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

**Bueno, dependiendo de si les gusta o no voy a continuar con la idea (haganmelo saber por reviews), la proxima semana debería tener el proximo capítulo (espero), una nota extra, necesito una beta! para este fic y una beta que me ayude con una traducción de un One-Shot que se que amaran.**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Colmillos**


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN: OSCURIDAD

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo, es bastante cortito ya que es solo la introducción, el otro será mucho más largo. Espero que lo disfruten. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que comentaron para seguir esta idea y especialmente a mi beta ****_Adrilauris2508._**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN: OSCURIDAD**

Era un día oscuro, aunque no era diferente a los anteriores. Ya no podía sentir la diferencia… no desde ese día, aquel día fatídico en que había perdido todo lo que alguna vez quiso y que nunca tuvo. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado no sabía si era de día o de noche, si afuera había buen clima o una lluvia torrencial, no podía ver allá más de esa escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su cerebro.

Tomo la botella de Whiskey junto a él y la aventó contra la pared. Él lo había intentado todo para que aquello no pasara, pero el destino no permitió que algo le saliera bien.

Tomo otra botella de Whiskey y la abrió bruscamente, la acercó a su boca y empezó a tomar de ella como si aquel liquido maldito lo mantuviera vivo.

Quien lo viera no podría reconocer a la persona que se hallaba allí sentado, apoyado contra una pared con la ropa de aquel día, con el pelo largo, más grasiento de lo normal, en su cara. Ese era Severus Snape, demacrado, desesperado y desolado.

Cerró los ojos dejando que Morfeo lo llevara a sus brazos y así tal vez olvidar aquella noche. Pero algo interrumpió su sueño, un ruido extraño e inquietante, un gorgoteo proveniente de su puerta.

Se paró apoyándose en la pared que tenía detrás de él, siguió así lentamente hasta alcanzar la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y miró toda la calle Hilandera, sin encontrar la fuente de aquel extraño sonido. Iba a cerrar cuando volvió a escuchar el extraño ruido, miro a sus pies y el susto que se dio hizo que la borrachera se le pasara.

Nunca hubiera esperado encontrar algo así en su puerta, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas. El susto fue tal que cayó al piso sin elegancia alguna y quedo junto a la pequeña cesta que había en el piso.

Miró la cesta con precaución, movió lentamente las mantas que había allí. En medio de ellas una pequeña infante de crespos cabellos y grandes ojos marrones, curiosos, que lo miraban. Acercó su mano al infante y esta levanto sus pequeñas manitas para agarrar sus dedos. Se alejó a toda prisa totalmente desconcertado, el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar bien pero sabía quién podría ayudarlo, se lo debía. Necesitaba contactar a Albus Dumbledore.

Buscó su varita por toda su casa hasta que la encontró en un extremo de la habitación. Convocó su patronus y lo envió rápidamente. Volvió a sentarse junto a la pequeña y la miró fijamente. Junto a ella había una nota escrita con letra muy prolija.

_**"Su nombre es Hermione Jean, hoy cumple un año. Es una niña muy especial. 19-09-81**_"

Dejó la nota a un lado cuando escuchó el ruido de una aparición.

-Mi muchacho – saludo el hombre recién llegado - ¿Qué es lo que te urge?  
-Esto – indicó al infante mientras un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del hombre más viejo

* * *

**¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? Todo eso dejenlo en un Review, entre más hay más rápido publico ;) **

**Colmillos :)**


End file.
